


Ophelia

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4622004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ophelia's life in four haiku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ophelia

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Floating" challenge on LJ's Fan Flashworks

She floated on air  
Her prince was in love with her  
Nothing could spoil it

She floated through life  
Until father’s warning words  
Took the joy away

She floated about  
Bestowing pansies and rue  
Grieving sudden death

She floats on water  
The willow tree branch broken  
Waiting for the end


End file.
